Shadic the Hedgehog
by UltimateShadic
Summary: The story of my version of the fancharacter I'm named for!


Shadic the Hedgehog 

This is the origin story of my fan character, Shadic!

Eggman sat in his lab, glaring at some of his half-finished Egg Pawns. ⌠This is ridiculous.■ He muttered. ⌠I▓m at my limit. Egg Pawns are useless enough, but why waste time on more?■ He stood and grabbed a dart he tossed it at a dartboard with a picture of Sonic on it. Then he tossed another at a dartboard at a dartboard with a picture of Shadow. ⌠Stupid, traitorous, useless┘■ He snarled. ⌠Shadow and Metal Sonic betraying me was the worst thing that▓s happened to me. How can I recover from such a loss?■ Suddenly he stared at his nearly complete cloning machine. ⌠Perhaps a clone of Sonic? No, Shadow! No, that didn▓t work so well last time┘■

⌠Eggman created a Shadow Clone in an untold story. Its that yellow one from Shadow▓s video game.■

Eggman stopped in his tracks. ⌠Wait┘2 in one!■ He said. ⌠I▓ll combine their DNA to create an even MORE powerful ultimate life form!■ He pressed a button. ⌠Yes sir?■ Came the voice of an Egg Rook, a larger version of the Egg Pawn that carried a sword. ⌠Send in the Eggman Fleet!■ He ordered. ⌠Yes sir. But what is our mission?■ ⌠Take a single hair from Sonic, and Shadow!■ Eggman spat. ⌠Yes sir?■ The Egg Rook replied in a confused tone. Eggman turned away with a sinister grin. ⌠This is the best idea ever! It will finally get me my long awaited and long deserved victory!■ He broke off with an evil laugh.

Sonic dashed along in Green Hill. He smiled as flickies flew overhead. Suddenly an Egg Pawn appeared from the bushes and charged at Sonic. Sonic kicked its head off. ⌠Geez, Eggman is attacking AGAIN?■ He sighed. More and more Egg Pawns appeared. Sonic gaped. ⌠This could be a problem.■ He said as Egg Gunners flew towards the mass of Pawns. An Egg Guardian marched towards the mass as well. Sonic grimaced. ⌠Old Eggface really went all out!■ He said and leapt into the fray.

Shadow sat in a tree in the middle of Soleanna Forest, deep in the heart of the island of Soleanna. Suddenly a blast from a laser hit him and he fell out of the tree. He swung around to see Egg Pawns charging towards him. Shadow narrowed his eyes and charged. He delivered a punch to ones chest. His fist broke straight through the robot. Shadow whipped out his pistol and riddled the robots with bullet holes. He put the gun away and frowned. ⌠Too easy.■ He said. ⌠Eggman wouldn▓t have made it this easy┘There must be a reason. Suddenly missles hit him. He turned around and swore. Several Shadow Androids stood there. ⌠Target: Shadow the Hedgehog. Command: Eradicate and Retrieve.■ ⌠Retrieve?■ Shadow thought. ⌠Retrieve what?■ He stood and wiped the blood off his back. He glared and charged. The lead android did the same. They collided and the Androids head flew off. Shadow rubbed his aching skull. ⌠Sheesh.■ He said. Suddenly a Klagen grabbed him. Shadow struggled but couldn▓t free himself. A silver Sonic Robot walked up and plucked a hair from Shadows forehead. Shadow stared, and the robots dropped him and retreated. Shadow stared after them in confusion, then followed.

Sonic lay unconscious on the ground. A robot resembling Grounder clutched a hair. It turned and drove off, the other ▒bots following.

Eventually, Sonic got up. It took him a minute to remember the events of the past 20 minutes. Then, he shot off towards Eggmans new base, deep within the wrecked Prison Island.

Eggman laughed evilly. (Song ▒I am the Eggman▓ is playing in the background) He raised the two hairs and placed them in slots in the clone machine and pressed a big red button that said ▒Start▓. Lights flashed and beeped. Suddenly the machine began rocking. Eggmans eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized the machine was going to explode. He turned and fled the room. Just as he slammed the steel door behind him, a large explosion rocked the base.

(Song ▒Almost Dead▓ plays in the background)

Eggman yelled in frustration. ⌠Again my project fails!■ Just as he finished saying that, the door seemingly fell off its hinges and flew 20 feet over Eggmans big bald cranium. The good doctor wheeled around in shock and saw a Hedgehog the height of Shadow, who looked almost the same in the doorway. There were some differences though. His top spike stuck up in the air like a huge cowlick. His other spikes pointed down like Sonic▓s. One of his eyes was green, and the other was red. He only had stripes on 4 of his spikes, and they were the color of Sonics fur. His chest was like Sonics bare, tan-skinned one, but it had a Shadow-like patch of white fur growing on it. His shoes were like Sonics, except they were black and white instead of red and white.

⌠Who┘Who are you?■ Eggman said. The hedgehog smirked. ⌠You don▓t recognize me, father?■ He said. ⌠I am Shadic. Shadic the Hedgehog. I am the worlds Perfect Ultimate Life form.■ Eggman broke into a grin so eerily happy, it would make a young child wet himself in terror. He started dancing around gleefully.(And you can imagine how disturbing that sight would be┘) Shadic sweat dropped. Shadic▓s ears suddenly pricked up, and he raised an arm. His extended his palm, and wham. He caught Shadow in ball form, in mid Homing Attack, In his hand.

Shadow uncurled and leapt from Shadic▓s palm. ⌠What are you?■ He demanded. Shadic grinned. ⌠I am your superior. I┘Am Shadic the Hedgehog. What are your orders, father?■ Eggman snapped out of his happy dance(which eerily resembled the chicken dance shudders) and turned. ⌠Shadic, destroy Shadow now!■ He ordered. Shadic saluted. ⌠Yes sir!■ He said. He raised an arm. ⌠CHAOS SPEAR!■ He shouted. The spears flew forward. Shadow dodged, but one grazed his shoulder. He yelled out in pain. ⌠That spear was twice as powerful as my own are!■ He gasped. ⌠How is that possible?■ Shadic smirked. ⌠Its because I▓m made from the DNA of you and Sonic, fool. That means I have Sonic▓s chaos power and your chaos power combined!■ He laughed, and vanished, appearing behind Shadow. ⌠And that▓s not all.■ He said, before kicking Shadows rear so hard, Shadow crashed through the roof. Shadic followed and stood over Shadows injured body. ⌠I have the speed of you and Sonic combined. So, I can move at the speed of light.■ Shadow grunted angrily as he struggled to stand. ⌠How can I beat a creature that▓s me AND Sonic in one? For the love of Maria, I can barely even beat Sonic!■ He thought. Shadic placed a foot on Shadows head and forced him back down. ⌠Oh, no Shadow. I was ordered to kill you, and I will NOT disobey father.■ He growled. He raised a fist. ⌠Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog!■ Just as he swung his fist, a blue ball rammed Shadic, sending him flying. Sonic landed from his Homing Attack with a grin. ⌠Took you┘Long enough┘■ Shadow said with difficulty. Sonic smiled. ⌠Well I▓m here now, Aren▓t I?■ He glanced at Shadic. ⌠What▓s this guy▓s story?■ Shadow quickly relayed what Shadic had told him to Sonic. Sonic looked grim. ⌠A guy who▓s both of us in one? Gee, buddy, I hate to admit it, but we might not be able to win┘■ ⌠Don▓t call me buddy.■ Shadow grunted. Sonic chuckled. ⌠We▓re in mortal peril, and you choose this moment to be unfriendly?■ Shadow ignored him and stood. They both turned to Shadic, who was on his feet. ⌠So, this is a 2-on-1?■ Shadic asked. He smiled. ⌠I like those odds.■ He rushed forward. Shadow and Sonic did the same. They collided. Sonic and Shadow flew away, but Shadic remained in place. ⌠Don▓t tell me┘Twice as thick head?■ Shadow said. Shadic narrowed his eyes. ⌠I wouldn▓t quite phrase it that way, but yes.■ ⌠Grand.■ Shadow said sarcastically. ⌠Woo, I▓m seeing flickies!■ Sonic said dizzily.

They stood uneasily. Shadic laughed. ⌠I▓ve already given you a thrashing and yet you want more? You are more stubborn than I imagined.■ He raised an arm and fired another round of spears. Shadow knocked them all away with his fist and charged again. This time, he landed a punch on Shadic▓s jaw. It sent the enemy black hedgehog flying. He stood up uneasily. ⌠Aha┘■ Shadow muttered. ⌠His one flaw. He has a glass jaw.■ ⌠Not so much.■ A voice said behind him. Shadow swung around and got a fist in his face. Sonic homing attacked Shadic as Shadow went flying. Shadic went flying.

Shadow stood. Shadic did as well. Shadow and Sonic were both bleeding pretty badly, but Shadic only had a few cuts on him. The duo of hedgehogs glared at Eggman▓s minion. This time, Sonic said, ⌠I have an idea. Keep him busy.■ He dashed off. Shadow said, ⌠Got it.■ And charged Shadic again. Shadic blocked Shadows blow with a fist, then threw Shadow. The two traded punches for 2 minutes, when Sonic showed up. ⌠Sorry it took so long, but I stopped for a chili dog.■ Sonic said. He opened his hands to reveal the seven chaos emeralds. Shadic▓s eyes widened as he realized what they were planning to do. Shadow took Shadic▓s moment of surprise to the throw the enemy hedgehog off the roof. He ran over to Sonic and they both absorbed the emeralds power.

Eggman stomped his feet at Shadic. ⌠What are you waiting for, fool? Crush them!■ Shadic looked slightly uneasy, but said, ⌠Yes father■ and ran up the wall to the roof. When he got there, a yellow and a cream-yellow colored hedgehog stared at him. ⌠Uh oh.■ Shadic said. Super Shadow and Super Sonic charged. They delivered a series of kicks. Shadic went flying up into the sky. They kept kicking and kicking and kicking until they were above the clouds and above the ocean. They both charged their energy and gave one last kick. Shadic went flying down into the sea with a loud splash, and a tidal wave.

Eggman was boarding his new Egg Carrier and flying away from the island. He glared at the two glowing hedgehogs as he left. ⌠They destroyed my best weapon. But one day, I▓ll get them.■ He said.

Sonic and Shadow reverted to their normal forms and floated down to the newly destroyed island. Shadow gripped the emerald he had managed to grab instead of lose, and warped them both off the ravaged island.

Under the sea, Shadic rested on the seafloor. With a splash, an emerald fell into the sea and came to rest on Shadic▓s chest. It started glowing. Shadic▓s torn up, disfigured, and obviously dead body started healing. Slowly, but surely, a spark of life returned to Shadic▓s eyes┘

The End?

Note: My computers kinda glitched up, so storys might appear a little...nutty looking.


End file.
